U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,637 discloses an intake arrangement for a two-stroke engine wherein the intake channel is partitioned by a partition wall into an air channel and a mixture channel downstream of a throttle flap. The partition wall has an opening in the region of the throttle flap and this opening is closed by the throttle flap in the full-load position thereof. In the idle position of the throttle flap, fuel from the mixture channel can reach the air channel via the connecting opening. In this way, the wall of the air channel is wetted with fuel during idle. The fuel deposited on the intake channel wall can abruptly separate therefrom when there is a pivoting or swinging of the intake arrangement, that is, especially when there is a swinging of the portable handheld work apparatus so that a large quantity of fuel is supplied all at once to the two-stroke engine. This leads to a rough running of the two-stroke engine. At the same time, poor exhaust-gas values of the two-stroke engine result.